Vegeta's Diary
by Funny Purpule American Fr
Summary: COMPLETED What was Vegeta's life exactly under Freeza?His' diary' of the memories.
1. Prolodge

Vegeta's journal  
*cough *"Man, this place is dusty!" Trunks coughed as he entered the attic of the Capsule Corporation manor.  
  
"Yeah *cough * I don't think I've seen so much dust in my life before! "Bra, for once, agreed with his brother.  
  
" No wonder mom never let us come up here. It IS bad for your health. What did we come up here for again?" Trunks asked.  
  
"The old digi-cam."  
  
"Oh-yeah!" The siblings looked around the humongous attic. They sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
  
******After a while****  
  
"Oh, it's been an hour and still we haven't found the stupid camera!" cried Bra. "And we're NEVER gonna!" Trunks just sighed as he popped down next to his sister, on the old rug.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Trunks pulled something out from under him. It was a simple notebook, but it looked really old, which wasn't surprising since they were in the attic. He opened it. It read:  
  
"Okay. I'm only writing this because I'm at the edge of a nervous breakdown. And since I won't confess to any other living being, but I got to get this stuff out of me, I'm going to take the woman's advice and .I can't bring myself to say it. Err, write it. I'm, I'm, I'm actually writing a diary! Sigh I'm probably going to burn it when I'm done. All right. Let's start with the basics. I'm a saiyan. Member of a warrior race, born with the sixth sense to fight, equipped with monkey-like-tails. I'm the prince of saiyans, bred to be the best. My name is, here it goes, Prince Vegeta Roch Tanasama Firt Sastan Tikarando Pandanias the fifth. I only use Vegeta. I find the others embarrassing. Not that Vegeta isn't embarrassing. I had plenty of Vegetable-heads and -breaths in my life. But Vegeta just sounds superior. Anyway, here's my story:(it's pretty complicated.)  
  
I was born on the planet Vegeta. (Obviously.) My father was King Vegeta and my mother Queen Rosicheena. Guldo (the god of my planet) blessed me (more like cursed me) with twelve sisters."  
  
" Oh my Kami, this is dad's diary!" cried Trunks.  
  
"We have twelve aunts?" Bra cried. The two started at each other.  
  
"Well, stop staring at me and read on!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Those twelve little brats were my best friends in my short childhood. Of course, back then; I was respected for I was the prince. Unfortunately. You know it's not all it cracks up to be. I had to learn music, (I play about 25 instruments), had to learn how to cook, learn languages (I speak the total of. um, 75. Or 76. I lost count.) I had to learn how to dance. * Shudders* I had to have etiquette. I had to be polite, yadi, yadi yadda. And of course I had to train. But that was enjoyable. I loved training with father. I miss him dearly. I remember when I was seven my father sent me on a mission. I never went on one before. I was scared. Scared I would fail and be a disgrace.  
  
I walked into the throne room of the port. My knees were wobbly; my worry was already eating me from the inside. The guards exited and I was left alone with my father. His giant figure stood looming over the window, his back turned to me. I held back a shiver as the silence crept over us.  
  
"Come here my son." His voice missed that cheerful hint. It was determined. I didn't bother thinking why, I let it slide. He only had this kind of voice when he caught me doing something bad. My mind rushed back on the last 32 hours (a day). The only thing I could be in trouble for would be eating without permission from the (royal) cookie jar. I unconsusly gulped aloud. Slowly I stepped to my father's side. Looking up to his face I saw it was either mad or really sad.  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"My son, you are the prince of a warrior race. A race that is at the edge of perfection. A race that uses its chi to blast, build, destroy, kill, defend. Most adults have a ki of 5.000.000. And yet you, at the age of seven have 6.000.000. You are the strongest at your age, ever."  
  
I started at him. That was an already known fact. Why was he telling me all this?  
  
"I know you will become super saiyan. The one with golden ki and emerald eyes. It is your destiny. Do you see this before you my son?"  
  
He pointed with his hand out the window.  
  
"You will rule it one day. You will rule this thing we call space. Space, consisting of millions of stars, planets, suns. Millions of races live and millions are waiting to be discovered."  
  
He paused again. I looked out the window. We were out in the port in space and a little bit of Vegetasei could be seen next to the stars. I looked up at my parent. His flame like hair, like mine, stood up to (well if we would have been on a planet) the sky. His piercing onyx eyes were locked on Vegetasei. Suddenly, he looked at me. His eyes, matching his beard and mustache (which formed a triangle, I loved to pull it when I was little. Maybe that's why they were so trianglish.o_0) seemed to have smiled at me. He kneeled down so he could be on eye level with me.  
  
"I'm proud of you Vegeta. I love you my son."  
  
"Sire, it's time." A guard entered and bowed. My father nodded. The guard exited. He turned to me again, kissed my forehead and left. I had a bad feeling. Father never showed emotions so openly.  
  
"Sir? Are you ready to go?" Nappa, my bodyguard asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so." 


	2. Chapter One

Vegeta's diary  
Chapter 1  
  
We arrived at half past twenty-four in Vegetasei time. The port was filled with Freeza's soldiers. Freeza was a pirate, clearing planets of their people and selling them for good money. He had forced father to make the saiyans work for him. All the windows were covered. Something was suspicious.  
  
They led me to the waiting room, basically a big empty one. Though I've never been on a mission, I knew the port like my hand. Even the secret passageways I made/found. I waited for what seemed like eternity. Not one familiar soldier was around. Nappa was not there either. Then Freeza came in. He came in with head high (as if it wasn't high enough, I was like in this planet's currents, a meter and twenty five centis. Yeah, yeah I'm short!) So anyway he was smirking real proud. I wanted to wipe that smirk off badly. He stunk off evil and blood too.  
  
"Where are my parents?"  
  
"You'll be staying with me from now on, kid." There wasn't anything in the UNIVERSE that could have made me do that. Not even mother. And she could make me and dad do practically anything.  
  
"WHAT? I want to see my parents! Let me talk to them!" If I had to beg, then so be it!  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible." His smirk widened, almost into a smile. "You see a meteor crashed into your planet killing everyone, but you you're bodyguard, and a third class sayian, who was on a mission."  
  
I stood there frozen. Each word he said was like a dagger I was unable to dodge. Hot tears left my eyes and rolled down my cold cheeks.  
  
"And since you'll be living with me, I'll tell you lesson number one. Never cry. Emotions are for the weak." The last words were barely whispers. Next thing I knew he had hit me in the stomach. He had to crouch to be able to hit me. ^^' I couldn't breathe. He smirked even more.  
  
" Make sure to take notes, kid." With that he threw me against the wall. I was on my knees, trying desperately to breathe. After a few minutes I snapped. I charged at him. I tried to punch the scum, but he was too strong. He must have had a ki of 12.000.000!!! He squeezed my fist until the white glove turned to red and I saw blood drip out of it. My blood. Slowly he started it to twist my hand into an unnatural shape. His tail slowly waving as if it was my last moment in this dimension. Let me explain that to you, journal. This is the dimension of living and the one connected to it is the dimension of the dead. Obviously, where dead people go. But back to the story.  
  
The pain was unbearable, but I didn't scream. My pride would never let me do so. The next moments are, but a blur. The beating I've tried to erase from the slot in our mind were we keep our memories. I was slammed against the wall. I hit the ground hard. I didn't, no, couldn't move. I felt my tears mix with my blood. I remembered the family portrait mom had on her night desk. I saw it fall and shatter before my eyes.  
  
"Welcome to MY world, kid."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I've done it! The second chapter of my life! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I'm so happy! 


	3. Chapter 2

Hello people! I wanted to say thank you to my two reviewers, Sailor Water Dragon and Star Goddess. Today was my birthday and it really made my day. (The stares I got.) Anyway, on to the story.  
  
Vegeta's Diary  
Chapter 2  
  
I heard his evil laughter as he exited. The doors closed. Then they opened. He's coming back!  
  
"My prince!!!" A familiar voice cried. Nappa?  
  
/Flashback/  
  
".everyone, but you, your bodyguard,." (Freeza)  
  
/End of flashback/  
  
Nappa. My thought drifted to a million things as it went blank.  
  
---------A little while later, I presumed.---------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
I felt gigantic arms holding me, firmly, but gently.  
  
" No, he cannot have a regen tank." Freeza's voice stated.  
  
"But he'll die! He's only a boy! He's only seven!" Nappa's voice. It came from somewhere up. He was the one holding me.  
  
My breathing was heavy. I felt that my tail was limply dropped, pointing to the ground.  
  
We were moving. The doors closed behind us and Nappa sighed. He continued walking until we turned right.  
  
"Hi! Oh my Guldo, what happened to him?"  
  
"Freeza." The reply was almost like a snarl. "And he won't let him have a regeneration tank."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
That voice was so familiar. But from where?  
  
"Wait. What's a regen, regen- "  
  
"Regeneration tank." Trunks finished.  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"You know those box thingies in the medical wing?"  
  
"Uhha. You put dad or most of the time dad puts you in them when you're hurt." Trunks gave his sister a death glare.  
  
"Those are the regeneration tanks." She just smiled back innocently.  
  
I don't know what happened next, I left conciseness behind again. But when I woke up my body was healed and I was on a couch, big blankets atop me. It was a pretty broke down house, but someone has been recently trying to make it look better. If that was possible.  
  
"About time you woke up. I was starting to get worried." A male voice called from the door. But it wasn't Nappa's.  
  
He had long black hair reaching down to his ankles, with ends that split apart from the rest. He had a bowl in his hands. He looked to be about 15.  
  
"You're lucky I was left alive. I don't think anyone else could have healed you."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The place we will call home the rest of our lives." He had a saiyan guard on. Was he the other survivor?  
  
"Where is Nappa?"  
  
"He went to get our clothes, things etc." He sat down on the couch next to me (but facing). I noticed I had no shirt on; a big bandage was wrapped around my chest. He unwrapped it, and put some of the ointment on the wound. I decided to word my thought.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"You know Bardock?"  
  
"Of course. What kind of prince would I be if I didn't know my own kind's greatest inventor plus who works in my 'own' palace?" The end made my heart wrench.  
  
He chuckled. "I'm his son." My eyes widened.  
  
"You? You are the famous doctor?"  
  
"Yep. The one and only." He pulled himself out.  
  
Something dropped in the hallway. Heavy, slow steps could be heard. Than Nappa fell in the door.  
  
"Well, the page ends here." Trunks stated. Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is taking you guys so long?"  
  
"Yeah, did you guys choke on the dust or something?" Gohan, Goten and Pan entered.  
  
"Nope. We got stuck here." Trunks smiled.  
  
"Yep. We found treasure." Bra smiled as well.  
  
"And what kind of treasure would that be?" Goten asked.  
  
The two siblings looked at each other. A mischievous glint appeared in their eyes.  
  
"Dad's diary!!!" They said in union.  
  
"What? No way!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Vegeta? No way he would write a diary!" Gohan said.  
  
"But it's right here!" Bra shouted at them. She gave the diary to Gohan who stood in the middle of the three. He took it and quickly read it with the other two.  
  
"Man it IS his diary!" Goten cried.  
  
"Raddits was a doctor?" Gohan asked himself. They all as if on cue sat down.  
  
"Well, turn the page and read out loud, will ya?" Bra said to Gohan.  
  
"Yeah. Curiosity is killing us!" Trunks spoke up this time.  
  
Gohan just smiled as he began the next page.  
  
So what do you think? Should I keep on writing? 


	4. Chapter 3

Ok I didn't write this before but I don't own DBZ!!! I wish I did though.  
Vegeta's Diary  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oh, man what happened to you?" Raddits rushed to the big man.  
  
"Grunt Beat me up."  
  
"Who? Who beat you?" I watched silently as Raddits treated Nappa almost as if he was a brother.  
  
"The small fat pink guy."  
  
Normally, someone from this mud ball would have laughed, but out there size doesn't matter. I'm small and look at me, I'm one of the strongest beings in the universe. Of course, here, I'm not considered small but as a saiyan, I , well I, umm, am considered below average height.  
  
Raddits helped Nappa sit down on the couch.  
  
"How is Vegeta?" You could just ask me.  
  
"He's pretty fine I just switched the bandage." I could have told you that!  
  
"How long before he fully recovers?" Nappa, I'M RIGHT HERE!!!  
  
"Hello!!! People I'm right here! Stop talking of me in the third person!" I yelled waving my arms, in case that would help.  
  
"Oh, I didn't notice you were awake." Nappa answered turning to me.  
  
I crossed my arms and glared at him. He knew I hated to be reminded of my size. He just smirked in return.  
  
"I AM awake and fit as a fiddle. Now, if you'll excuse me,"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Raddits said as he pushed me back down. "You can't strain your body for a couple of days. That's an order."  
  
"But I'm a prince. You can't order ME around!"  
  
"As your doctor, yes I can."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Raddits is right. Only three people's word is higher than yours. Your mother's your father's and your doctor's."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. You need rest so go to sleep." Nappa said as he tucked me in.  
  
"But-"  
  
He just glared at me and I turned in toward the couch, defeated. There was a bit of silence, they were waiting for me to fall asleep.  
  
"So, what did Freeza say?"  
  
"He said we have to get jobs next to the missions, cook, do the things around the house, pay tax."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said we are lucky we were left alive."  
  
"Oh yeah real lucky." Raddits sniffed and I heard him sob the next moment.  
  
I felt the pain reawaken in my heart again. I didn't want to deal with it. I willed myself to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ever wonder why they call Planet Cold Planet Cold? Because it's cold!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next morning even with three huge blankets on me, I was freezing. But as it dawned it got warmer. A bit.  
  
"My prince! Rise and shine! Time to wake!"  
  
I covered my head with the blankets. I wanted to run away from the chaos named my life. I would have been happy if I never awakened. I always had that feeling for the rest of my life when morning came.  
  
"Come on we have work to do!" Nappa tried again. It wasn't that I wasn't used to getting up early, I just felt tired. Hearing that your planet was destroyed a day ago can take a lot out of you especially if you're seven. So I just pulled the covers even more over my head.  
  
"Fine then! You made me do this!" He threw me over his shoulder, but I didn't even bother to crack an eye. I was too tired to care.  
  
He sat me down next to a wall. I heard buttons being punched and a door close. Then.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!  
  
I'm sure they heard my scream in the far corners of the galaxy. What a wake- up call, ne? Well, I sure as hell was awakened. The ice-cold water of the shower scared away the sweet butterfly of dreams from my eyes. Funny things those butterflies.  
  
But back to my point. I was freezing!!! Again!!! I'm going to kill Nappa!!! (Hmph, I did that. I hope he went to Vegetasei. Akan da rina.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~  
  
"Akan da rina?" Pan said in confusion.  
  
"What's that?" Bra questioned.  
  
"Must be something in an alien language." Goten stated.  
  
"Actually it means something like 'Kami bless his soul'." Trunks piped up.  
  
"How do you know?" Goten frowned at his friend.  
  
"Dad thought me saiyan." Trunks pulled himself out.  
  
I ran out of the shower as fast as I could manage. But I still fell a couple of times. By the time I got to the door I was freezing even more. Shivers were running down my spine like express ships.  
  
"N-N-N-Nappa!!!" I finally managed to blurt out.  
  
"Huh?" He turned around. He looked shocked, worried and angry at the same time. It would have been a funny picture if I wasn't turning to ice! I noticed a whole bunch of aliens in their pajamas staring at me.  
  
Then I noticed. I didn't even have a towel around me. (Only my hands.)  
  
"Oh you child!" Nappa scowled at me while getting a towel and drying me.  
  
"Are you trying to catch a cold? Why didn't you get yourself a towel?"  
  
He was fussing over me like I was a kid! Oh, oops, I was. My bad.  
  
"Yes wall this child ought to learn a lesson. A lesson about waking us up early in the morning!!!" A little pink guy said/shouted.  
  
"Yeah, let's kick their butts!!!"  
  
Nappa and my eyes bulged. They were way stronger than us we knew that. They would be able to beat us as much as without a sweat that not even Raddits would be able to heal us. And they looked serious. Real serious.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
What's going to happen to our beloved little Veggie? And Nappa? Wait and find out! 


	5. Chapter 4 The goal

Again, I don't own DBZ.  
  
Last time on Vegeta's Diary: The little saiyan no ouji gave a wake- up call to the citizens of Planet Cold. And now Freeza's men are going to give him and Nappa a thank you note with a free ticket to the next dimension.  
Vegeta's Diary  
Chapter 4  
  
I narrowed my eyes. I will not back up like some coward! I will show them why father was proud of me!  
  
I slid into fighting stance. So did they.  
  
There was silence.  
  
After a while the tension was unbearable. We might not be able to beat them at martial arts, but we could sure kick their butt at staring competitions! He-he.  
  
It was as plain as day that they couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Just as one of the aliens was about to attack.  
  
"Hold it right there, Zarbon." An icy, authoritive, but cool voice said.  
  
The alien froze. (I didn't blame him. That voice, even the deserts could have frozen from it.)  
  
"Only I am to beat up the saiyans until I say so. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." He left with the others, throwing daggers at us all the way with their eyes.  
  
Freeza (because it was him, in case you're mentally challenged like Kakkarot) gave me an icy look. As if I didn't have enough coldness in my morning! He started at me a bit longer.  
  
"You're to be at my throne room at twelve o'clock. And put some clothes on!" He marched out. I felt myself blush. I heard Nappa chuckle.  
  
We heard the door click.  
  
We both let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Raddits slid to the door.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked with worry.  
  
"Nothing. I just got Mr. Sleep and No work up." I almost fell over at the answer.  
  
"Oh, even I heard that."  
  
It was a well-known fact that the Tardy (Bardock) line could sleep through an earthquake.  
  
&&&&&&& After a while &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I got dressed, eaten breakfast all that.  
  
It was spring cleaning time in the eyes of the two older saiyans, and I, unfortunately for them, had no such things in mind. This includes jumping on the couch, 'bringing in mud all the time when I just washed the floor' as Nappa would say, swinging on the lamps, which trust me, is the best thing to do, getting my dirty little finger prints all over the counter and many other fun things. Stuff, that as a kid is my job to do. No one appreciates hard work anymore. Hmph.  
  
So I was sent out to the 'garden'.  
  
It was pretty broke down, with a fountain that was falling apart, trees that probably haven't been watered in years, and a dark forest at the edge. There was no fence so animals could come and go as they pleased. That explains the scratch marks on the fridge.  
  
The sky was dark and the wind was blowing.  
  
All in all it was pretty gloomy. Yaa-ay.  
  
I heard the porszivo start. I think they call the thing that is most familiar here a vacuum cleaner. Nappa and Raddits wouldn't even hear me shout from full throat.  
  
"Hmph. If I was someone trying to attack me this would be the perfect moment." I said to myself.  
  
"Hey, kid I'm still pretty sore about your wake-up call." Well, somebody listened to me for once.  
  
I turned around. It was the green alien who attacked us earlier.  
  
"Well, sorry, but some one had to do it. You needed it."  
  
He grabbed me by the throat. Man, he was fast!  
  
He started at me with a death glare. I stared back.  
  
He suddenly threw me into the fountain. I stood up, facing him as he slowly walked towards me.  
  
Then he was behind me. He kicked my back, punched me in the front and let me fly into the wall. But just as I was about to hit he kicked me back. He played dodge ball with himself. I was the ball. He kicked and punched endlessly.  
  
Than he let me hit a tree. It broke in two.  
  
"Oops. I missed. My bad." He said with a smirk.  
  
He took the front of my shirt and grabbed it, jerking me towards him.  
  
I was face to face with him yet again. His nose barely touched mine.  
  
"And you know what kid? It wasn't a meteor that destroyed your planet. It was Freeza."  
  
Freeza?  
  
No!  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
No!  
  
I shook my head.  
  
No!  
  
He threw me against the wall. Now I didn't want to move. I groaned from the pain. Both physical and emotional.  
  
"The truth hurts doesn't it?" He laughed. Another one on my must kill's list.  
  
He flew away, still laughing.  
  
His laughter echoed through my mind.  
  
I slowly sat up. I sobbed.  
  
Freeza? It was him?  
  
Now it made sense.  
  
Everything.  
  
The smell of blood.  
  
Father's goodbye.  
  
The curtains.  
  
The alien soldiers.  
  
Memories replayed in my mind as I sat there.  
  
My crying become hysterical as realization dawned on me.  
  
It was too much now.  
  
I needed to run away.  
  
It can't be. It couldn't.  
  
I ran through the woods. Branches tore my clothes and cut my skin.  
  
I couldn't see where I was going. My tears blinded me.  
  
But it didn't matter.  
  
Nothing mattered. The need to cry became one with the need to breathe.  
  
Suddenly there was no more ground under my feet.  
  
I instinctly grabbed for something. That something was a branch, on the cliff side, probably a root.  
  
I sobbed. No, it was more like a gulp for air with a new patch of tears running down my face.  
  
Father.  
  
Mother.  
  
Mira. My half twin.  
  
Nanos. Mira's other half twin.  
  
Adano. Oh, how she loved to spar.  
  
Lasine. You couldn't find a better person to talk your problems out with.  
  
They were my first four sisters all born a year after me.  
  
Rateh. How she loved the mountains. We went exploring the old mines all the time together.  
  
Yksesh. She made the biggest breakthroughs at flying.  
  
Firina. Lover of fire. The smallest thing would set her off ranting. I loved making her mad.  
  
Avatir. Lover of water. She loved the ocean.  
  
They were my second quartet of sisters.  
  
Limana. She could tame any animal and speak their tongue.  
  
Lanpen. She could revive any plant or make them grow to unbelievable sizes.  
  
Palana. What a memory. She did everything to keep the old customs alive.  
  
And finally Farama. She always gave you hope.  
  
Hope. Farama .I don't have hope anymore.  
  
I should just let go.  
  
Let go and fall.  
  
Fall and end it.  
  
End the pain, the misery, and the loss.  
  
End it all.  
  
I looked down. Jagged cliffs looked towards the sun. They could easily pierce my body and end it.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"I know you will become super saiyan. The one with golden ki and emerald eyes."  
  
/End of flashback/  
  
"Father." I sobbed out loud.  
  
I will kill Freeza.  
  
I will avenge you.  
  
I will avenge you all.  
  
My people.  
  
I will have your revenge.  
  
I pulled myself up, my arms and legs giving out just as soon as I made it.  
  
".Prince!" Raddits' voice cried.  
  
I will become super saiyan.  
  
Yaay! I'm done. Please people, I need to know what to improve so review! It can be not signed in, and flames are welcomed as well! I need a good slap in the face at the moment. That doesn't mean you have to take it far though! 


	6. Chapter 5

Insert standard disclaimer here.  
  
One more thing. To reviewers from every chapter: a big thank you to you all. ^^  
Vegeta's Diary  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. The vision was hazy, but I could make out two figures staring at me. We were back in the living room that much I could make out with my blurry vision.  
  
Slowly, it cleared.  
  
Nappa and Raddits were standing over me, worry clearly written all over their face.  
  
Then they bombed me.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We were worried sick about you!"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"How in the name of Vegetasei did you get so injured?"  
  
"What the heck were you doing out in the forest?"  
  
And so on. I waited for them to stop.  
  
After they did they stared at me and an uneasy silence filled the room.  
  
The clock ticked.  
  
Tick  
  
Tock  
  
Tick  
  
Tock  
  
"WELL?!?!" Raddits shouted.  
  
I just stared at them (with the ghostliest face I could muster) until I knew they were creeped.  
  
"Is it true that Freeza destroyed Vegetasei?" I whispered.  
  
They looked a little shocked at first then they suddenly found a new interest in the floor.  
  
"Is it?" I asked a bit louder this time.  
  
They didn't look at me, nor did they answer. But I was determined to get some answers.  
  
"IS IT TRUE NAPPA? IS IT TRUE RADDITS?" I yelled, authority filling every inch of my voice.  
  
I waited.  
  
"Yes, yes it is." Nappa whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Nappa?" He was trying to escape my gaze.  
  
"We wanted you to get over the loss a little before letting you know the whole truth." He answered again.  
  
I looked at the ground. They were only protecting me.  
  
But questions still floated around in my mind.  
  
"Why." I stammered a little. "Why did Freeza do this?"  
  
"Because he's smart. At the rate our people were getting stronger, the possibility of one's genetic metamorphosis kicking in and emitting powerful enough ki was growing."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Nappa and I both yelled in union. I was seven and not yet familiar with the word metamorphosis, and Nappa was a simple man, who grew up in the countryside and did not bother learning 'fancy words'.  
  
"The possibility of a super saiyan emerging was growing rapidly."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We all stood there for a few seconds wondering. On my part, that was the time I decided to buy a dictionary, in case I would be having communicational problems with Raddits.  
  
"Well, now that we are done explaining, it's your turn young man."  
  
Nappa stood with his hands on his hips, glaring down at me, on one side, while Raddits on my other was standing arms crossed also glaring.  
  
"He-he." I smiled up innocently at them and they just stared down even more angrily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
After all has been cleared up, with me getting grounded for a week (grumble, rusum-fusum-musum) we went to see Freeza. Nappa and I, that is.  
  
His palace was kind of okay I guess. But it was way smaller than ours and way crummier looking. And the guards were all relaxed not like ours. They would even salute to the poorest of beggars who came to see father. And the garden wasn't pretty either and, and.  
  
Fine, I might exaggerate a little when comparing saiyan things to freeza things.  
  
But you got to admit; it wasn't as good as father's palace. Humph.  
  
When we got inside we were led to the throne room. The walls were a grayish color with red spots here and there.  
  
It was blood. I am sure. It smelled of it, and what else could it be?  
  
I mean, I'm kinda sure Freeza wouldn't want to decorate his palace with red polka dots. Max purple.  
  
Anyway, we got to the throne room. Nappa and I were about to enter, when one of the guards holded Nappa back.  
  
We looked confused at the guard.  
  
"Only the kid." He answered in a gruff voice.  
  
"But I'm his bodyguard, I have to go everywhere with him! I-"  
  
The guard cut him off.  
  
"Only the kid, Freeza's orders."  
  
Nappa looked confused at me.  
  
I nodded that I would be okay.  
  
"I'll wait for you at 'home'."  
  
I nodded again and watched as Nappa left.  
  
This did NOT smell right.  
  
I was then shoved into the throne room.  
  
"I see you three have gotten comfortable in your new home." He sat in his throne, with Zarbon and the pink guy on his two sides.  
  
I did not answer.  
  
"I shall give you your list of daily duties now." Duties? Does he mean .chores?  
  
"You shall clean the elites rooms and if it's not spotless they have every right to beat you up, you shall wash the dishes every evening, clean the halls and cafeteria and wash the blooded clothes. Understood?"  
  
I felt my jaws wanting to drop. Me? Do chores? Was this guy crazy?  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No. I am a prince and I will not do such shameful duties."  
  
"What did you say?" The peaceful emperor vanished and the next thing I knew his tail was around my neck, chocking me.  
  
"You little monkey, you will do as I say!" he punched me making me fly into the wall.  
  
He then kicked me upwards, but before long he elbowed me down into the ground.  
  
Before long I was on my fours, my back to the throne, though I was sure the two henchmen were enjoying themselves. Freeza stood in front of me, his legs opened wide like he was going to do an English split.  
  
"Now, you monkey, you will do as I say, and crawl between my legs like the dog you are."  
  
I stared through his legs. Never.  
  
"Crawl!!!" He took the back of my head and pushed it forward.  
  
I closed my eyes. I slowly started to crawl forwards.  
  
But.  
  
Just as soon as my body from the hips up was out, I stretched my legs and quickly pulled them forward, making the off-guard Freeza fall flat on his face.  
  
I quickly took off and brushed against the guards. I heard commotion rise behind me. I ran faster.  
  
"Wonderful Vegeta! What the heck did you get yourself into now?" I scowled myself under my breath.  
  
I looked ahead. Two chutes. Big enough for me to slide through, but none of Freeza's guards. Perfect.  
  
I quickly choose the right.  
  
Man, this was better than the best slide I ever slid on. I barely kept myself from 'whoo'ing.  
  
The slide ended roughly, with me landing with a grunt. I broke out of my prison of.  
  
Ewww, garbage!  
  
Mental Note: Never choose the right chute again.  
  
I heard noises coming from the hall.  
  
I quickly put a bucket over my head sliding down just enough to leave myself a peephole.  
  
I saw two guards pass, searching.  
  
Then something under me was moving.  
  
Oh, no! This was a garbage truck!  
  
I saw a guard look this way, and I slid down completely. Before I knew it (I don't know how) I was asleep.  
  
After a while, the garbage and me where dropped out somewhere. I burst out once again, and saw the truck float off the distance.  
  
I looked around.  
  
This was the biggest garbage dump I have ever seen. The edges of it spread to the horizon.  
  
I pulled myself out.  
  
"Nice going Vegeta! Now you got yourself stuck in the middle of nowhere, with Freeza's men searching for you with a death sentence. Congratulations for a death wish well done!" 


	7. Chapter 6 rewritten

Insert standard disclaimer here. Again a big hug to all the people who reviewed! You guys can review without signing in, too! YOU MUST READ THIS: All right, I rewrote the whole thing, because it sucked, and I added more to this chapter. Last time on Vegeta's Diary: Veggie-chan gets stuck in Planet Cold's garbage dump. Will he survive? Will he ever get out of there (in one piece preferably)? Read and find out!  
Vegeta's Diary  
Chapter 6  
  
I sat on the old washing machine. Man, I'll never forgive myself for getting into this. Nappa will probably ground me for the rest of my life. If I don't spend it here, that is.  
  
Heck, I don't even know where on Planet cold I am!  
  
Yeah, leave it up to me to get into a mess like this. (Literally)  
  
I sighed as I looked around me. Mountains of garbage everywhere.  
  
I sighed again. What am I to do?  
  
I can't fly; Freeza's men will surely catch me then. Not that they won't catch me if I don't move my big butt. Either that, or I'll fry it's so hot.  
  
The whole situation just looks plain hopeless.  
  
No! I mustn't give up! I have to stay alive to kill Freeza!  
  
But how do I get out of here?  
  
The wind blew through my hair, cooling me a little.  
  
That's it!  
  
I'll surf my way out of here!  
  
I quickly got to work. A tabletop here, a broomstick there, and a little piece of blanket, and tata, a, well, not state-of-the-art windsurf, but pretty good all the same.  
  
I climbed to the top of one of the mountains and looked around. The same thing in every direction. Junk, garbage, junk and more garbage.  
  
East was always my lucky direction, so why not that way?  
  
Jumping on the board, I pushed myself off, and soon I was, I think they say miles on this planet, away from the hill.  
  
I felt a smile grace my lips. The rushing wind felt great.  
  
A guard post came up quickly in the horizon.  
  
I squinted. There were two guards and a. Dope it! A soldier.  
  
I jumped off to the left, hiding behind a pile. I strained my ears to hear what they were talking about.  
  
".So if you see a kid with black flame like hair, catch him and bring him to Freeza. He has some.things to settle with the brat."  
  
The two must have nodded 'cause, I heard the soldier say 'good' and take off.  
  
I did a summersault to the next big pile, getting a little bit closer to the post. I peeked out.  
  
The two guards went back inside. I heard them talking in anitsian.  
  
/:/ "Do you think the kid will ever come around here? I mean, that will be the time the Gilla's daughter will be kidnapped!" /:/  
  
Gilla was the head of a huge weapon corporation, and they protected his daughter like the biggest treasure in the whole universe. It was a common saying with all species who traded etc. in the universe. Naturally, it meant that it's not going to happen anytime soon.  
  
/:/ "Yeah, but you'll never know." /:/  
  
The two settled back, and I began to slowly crawl towards the back.  
  
Good. I made it. Now, if I can make it to the truck, I can run from there.  
  
I tiptoed to the truck.  
  
Quarter way there.  
  
Halfway there.  
  
"Look, it's the kid!"  
  
"Get him!!!"  
  
I ran to the truck. I had no choice.  
  
I jumped in the driver's seat. This can't be that hard.  
  
I pushed one of the pedals.  
  
The truck slammed into the fence with its rear.  
  
"Oops!"  
  
I tried another one.  
  
The truck jolted forwards with full speed and I was barely able to turn the wheel in time.  
  
WHAT WAS I THINKING?!?  
  
I mean sure I played video games where you drive a car, but this was way different.  
  
I soon came into the city. I had to make like a snake through the cars, and when I was in the middle lane, I had to turn the wheel to the left to be able to not slam into the car in front of me.  
  
Bad move.  
  
Now I had to dodge all the cars coming against me.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
I screamed from full throat. This was a bad idea! A very, very bad idea!  
  
Something orangey was ahead. I squinted.  
  
"Under.under.UNDER CONSTRACTION!!!!"  
  
I slammed the wheel to the left taking a turn sharply. Too, sharply.  
  
The truck span around in the air. I felt myself rolling around in the seat. (I wasn't strapped in. I learnt my lesson after that.)  
  
We skidded to a stop. I looked out the windshield. A gas station.  
  
I sniffed. Something was burning.  
  
Oh-oh.  
  
Even I knew this: gas+ fire= boom  
  
The driver's side was facing to the ground, so I had to climb up to be able to get out.  
  
Almost there.just a little more.there!  
  
I opened the door, and got my upper half out. But I couldn't go further, I lost too much blood with Freeza and my body was still shaking from the accident.  
  
Against my will I passed out, the darkness taking me in.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
My head was buzzing. I moaned from the pain.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaah!" I sat up and was surprised to find myself on the couch of our house once more.  
  
Nappa and Raddits were standing by, glaring.  
  
"How the heck did you get yourself into all this?"  
  
"I, well, I, umm, got into a tinsy-wincy bit of trouble." I showed with my fingers and smiled. Maybe, that will ease them up a little.  
  
I got a raised eyebrow as an answer.  
  
I sighed. "When I got beaten by Freeza he wanted me to crawl through his legs, but I tripped him and he went splat."  
  
Raddits burst out laughing at that moment, probably at the thought of the oh-so-proud Freeza falling flat on his face. His laughter echoed through the house.  
  
Nappa slapped him on the back of his head. He glared at the younger saiyan.  
  
Raddits glared back at him as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"What?" He asked, probably annoyed that Nappa has interrupted his joy.  
  
"Try being a GOOD example!" Raddits just crossed his arms and turned back to me.  
  
"So what happened after that?"  
  
"I made an escape, unknown to me at first, through the garbage truck. In the back that is. After I escaped from the dump, I used a truck to get to the city. This time, though, I was the driver. I crashed, and I think you know the rest." They don't need to know the details. That would be bad for my health.  
  
I heard a sigh from Nappa. "I knew leaving you alone was a bad idea."  
  
"Yeah, defiantly."  
  
"So, I'm not going to get grounded or anything?" I asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
They looked back at me seriously and my hope from before began to fade.  
  
"Nah, we are gonna let you slide." Raddits said with a smile and I unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. Man, we are sighing a lot, aren't we?  
  
"Well, not exactly." Nappa said.  
  
I know my eyes widened as I looked at my bodyguard.  
  
"What do you mean, not exactly?" I asked him.  
  
He gave me THE look.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I made for the door, but he was already there. Before I knew it I was under his arm.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I struggled against his iron grip. "Nappa! Have mercy!"  
  
But he didn't listen. He just went on.  
  
############################################################################ ############################### Oh, no! What's going to happen to Veggie?  
  
P.S.: Does anyone know a cure for little brothers turning into Kakarots? 


	8. Chapter 7 Nappa's wrath

Insert standard disclaimer here. Princess Frieza (I hope I spelled your name right, go ahead and kill me if not) I hope you this satisfies you. Thanks! Again!  
  
Anyway, last time on Vegeta's Diary: Vegeta has been rescued, and Raddits has decided not to ground him even further. Nappa though has something in mind Veggie does not like. We just don't know what that is. So, let's find out.  
Vegeta's Diary  
Chapter 7  
  
"NAPPA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAVE MERCY!" I kicked and punched like a maniac yet he didn't even make the slightest move to let go.  
  
"Sorry, my prince, but this has to be done." He said calmly.  
  
He held me backwards; I mean I didn't see where we were going. But I didn't need to see to know where we were going. I tried again.  
  
"NAPPA!!! PLEASE!!! I'LL, I'LL, GULDO, I'LL EVEN SCRUB THE TOILET FOR A MONTH!!! JUST LET ME GO!!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
I tried to pry myself out, but it was useless. We turned a corner.  
  
I heard a tab turn. I panicked even more.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Raddits came in with some new, clean clothes.  
  
"RADDITS!!! HELP ME!!! I COMMEND YOU TO HELP ME!!!"  
  
"Sorry my prince, no can do." He answered with a smile.  
  
I felt Nappa trying to take my shirt off. I kicked, punched, hell I even bit once or twice, just to stop him from taking my shirt off.  
  
Unfortunately, I failed.  
  
I saw Raddits close the door. I saw as he locked it. There was no escape now.  
  
"Raddits, take off his boots and pants."  
  
I started kicking like my life depended on it.  
  
"Grunt He's kicking to much."  
  
"I'll solve that problem." That moment my tail was grabbed and squeezed. I wasn't evolved back then so it hurt like. like. I don't know, there are no words to describe that kind of pain. I was frozen.  
  
My boots, pants were gone and Nappa stopped squeezing. The minute he did I was kicking and punching once again.  
  
At the same time I was dropped into the bath. The saiyan bath.  
  
You see there is a difference between a saiyan and an earthling bath. In an earthling bath you just sit and soak away (quite unhealthy if you ask me). In a saiyan bath the water comes out in one side of the bathtub and goes down the other. They fill the bathtub until it's high enough than pull the plug, but let the water still flows. This way it's like a river. And I hated it. Especially if it was a Nappa style bath.  
  
I was held by my back firmly, but gently.  
  
"Soap."  
  
"Soap."  
  
I was being soaped (is that a word?) all over by Nappa's huge hands. Then I was dunked under.  
  
I burst out for air.  
  
"Scrub."  
  
"Scrub."  
  
The scrub came down on my head and traveled down my body.  
  
I was trying franticly to get away from it.  
  
"Shampoo."  
  
"Shampoo."  
  
Now my hair was full of bubbles. I watched with a squinted eye as they floated down the drain. My skin ached a little from the scrub.  
  
I was lifted out from the bath under my arms. I frowned my biggest frown.  
  
"There. Now you're all nice and clean. Like a prince should be." Nappa said as he knelt down to dry me.  
  
I just frowned at him. "I hate baths."  
  
"Think of it this way." Raddits said. "You only had to take a bath as a punishment for your little adventure. And you don't have to take anymore today either."  
  
I smiled a little. True.  
  
"Arms up."  
  
I obediently lifted my arms. My tillan shirt was pulled over me. Too bad there are no tillan shirts over here. They are so stretchy and soft.  
  
"That's better."  
  
Later that evening   
  
I sat on the couch in between the two bigger saiyans. Nappa was cutting my nails, because last time I tried, the bed sheet went out the window.  
  
We were watching the IHI. It's kind of like the Tb. No, Tc.  
  
NO, what was it?  
  
Oh yeah TV. It's kind of like that, but way cooler.  
  
As I sat there I began to think. I might have lost my family, but I think I have found a new one. One, which many people would not think of as a family. But for this new family, and for the memory of my old one, and my people, I will kill Freeza.  
  
I will. I swear. I will or I'll die trying.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Sniff I don't know about you guys, but I think the ending was beautiful. If I would actually have talent, it would be even better. Sniff NEXT TIME ON VEGETA'S DIARY: Veggie goes to the palace to do his chores. Will he get another near to death experience? 


	9. Chapter 8 Go to sleep, go to sleep, go t...

Thank you for reviewing, Princess Freiza and Una! You guys are so nice. LAST TIME ON VEGETA'S DIARY: Vegeta gets his punishment from Nappa. He learns that he has found a new family, and swears that he will protest them.  
  
Vegeta's Diary  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I rolled over to my other side. I felt even more goose bumps appear on my skin.  
  
I couldn't sleep. The nightmare from before kept replaying itself in my head.  
  
/Nightmare/  
  
A badly beaten King Vegeta lies on the ground. The landscape around is destroyed, and fires wave, smokes lick the sky.  
  
Freeza approaches. He smirks as he sees the beaten king.  
  
"You see, Vegeta. I knew you were planning to beat me. That is why I made the first move. And you know what's best?"  
  
He waited as if he was actually expecting a reply.  
  
"I get to have your son. Because he isn't dead. I made sure of that. I'll have so much fun with him. I think I'll invent some new torture toys just for the little brat."  
  
The king groaned.  
  
"But first, to do what I been wanting to do for a very long time. To think, the little monkey won't even know that I did this."  
  
He summoned an energy ball in his hand.  
  
His smirk widened.  
  
The blast was getting closer and closer by the second.  
  
Father flipped over to his back and stood up into a fighting stance.  
  
It was obvious he was barely able to stand.  
  
The ki came closer.  
  
/End of Nightmare/  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed.  
  
I managed to hold it back before, but this time I couldn't.  
  
Hot tears rolled down my cheeks.  
  
Nappa rushed in the door.  
  
I curled up into a ball. Tears rocked my body.  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta, what is it? What's wrong?" He's voice was like a whisper, trying to soothe me. His big, gentle hands snaked around my body.  
  
"There, there, whatever it was it's over."  
  
"Nappa, it was horrible. I saw." My tears burst out again.  
  
Nappa waited in silence.  
  
"I saw." I tried again. "I saw Freeza kill father. He." I choked on my tears.  
  
"But father, he stood in a fighting stance even at the last moment. He."  
  
"He was a true saiyan." Nappa finished for me. I looked up at the big giant.  
  
"He fought 'till the last moment." He continued.  
  
"What do you mean?" I placed my head on his chest, tears now quietly rolling down my cheeks.  
  
"We saiyans believe in fighting until the end. In dieing with honor."  
  
"Honor?"  
  
"Honor. One that dies in battle dies with honor."  
  
"Do you want to die with honor, Nappa?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
That is what I had remembered when I killed Nappa. I just hope I did the right thing. I hope that that, in a way, was what he meant. I hope.  
  
The next morning   
  
I dragged the bucket and other cleaning appliances behind me. I had not yet met the wrath of Freeza (thank Guldo).  
  
The first room came into view.  
  
Zarbon stepped out the door. He smirked.  
  
"Well, at least the new clean-up crew isn't late."  
  
I growled at him.  
  
"Have fun, kid." He said as he walked away. "By the way, the natural garbage goes into the one right there." He pointed to a larger chute, which even Nappa could slide down easily.  
  
What, he left the tiri peels out on the bed, just for me or something?  
  
I walked to the door.  
  
I looked in.  
  
The bucket dropped with my jaw.  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it folks. Let me hear your thoughts! 


	10. Chapter 9 oh oh

To the reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! ANONYMUSES TOO!!! Oops, is that how you spell anonymus? Aww, well! 'Shrugs' Now, I have fifteen, hear that, fifteen reviews!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! ' Runs over and hugs every reviewer, even anonymuses, who are clocked by darkness' Thank you guys, thank you! I am so happy! Somebody call an ambulance, I might hurt myself! (You guys wouldn't believe how clumsy I am when happy.) But anyways on to the story. (Yeah!) Last time on Vegeta's Diary: Nappa comforts chibi Vegeta after his nightmare (I learn how to spell nightmare, sorry, I'm gone), so we see how much Nappa cares about our hero then the next morning veggie goes to do his chores. But when he steps into the first room he will be working in ( Zarbon's) his jaw with the bucket drops. But why? Ready, set, read!  
  
Vegeta's Diary  
  
Chapter 9  
  
My eyes bulged. How?  
  
Why?  
  
What happened?  
  
I stammered in my mind.  
  
My eyes soared over the horrible site.  
  
Blood was everywhere. Clothes, ripped and bloody, lay around the room.  
  
They lay around with ten girls of about Raddits' age.  
  
What did he do to them?  
  
Mind you, I was only seven then and did not know what happened there.  
  
I closed my eyes, washing the site of blood off with the darkness.  
  
That, that, that monster! How could he? How could he kill all those young girls?  
  
But then again, he could. He was Freeza's right hand man. (Or left.)  
  
But why?  
  
Why did he do this?  
  
That, that.  
  
I couldn't find any words to express my anger. As a prince I had never learnt any curse words or such things.  
  
So, as a creative little 'brat', I threw snakes, skulls, crossbones and little black clouds at Zarbon mentally.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
With a heavy sigh I got to work.  
  
After hours of scrubbing and many rooms, hallways later  
  
"There. Now I only have to polish the tables and I'm free!" I was working on the cafeteria.  
  
I have just finished the floor when Zarbon came in. With dirty, muddy shoes.  
  
"Hey! I just finished!"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Guess you'll have to finish it again!"  
  
I growled at him, louder than before.  
  
He just chuckled as he slowly walked out, making sure to spread the dirt all over. (And get himself in the top five list of my must kills.)  
  
Now I understood why Nappa was mad at me the other day for bringing in the dirt.  
  
I furiously got to work. It wasn't like washing the floor was anything new, I did it back on Vegetasei as well. (Not voluntarily though.)  
  
/Flashback/  
  
I quietly crept into the meeting room. Father and the elites were due here in an hour.  
  
I quickly slid under the table. I couldn't risk anyone catching me.  
  
I started my 'job'.  
  
I placed a whoopee cushion under every pillow. I snickered a little. This was going to be great.  
  
Sneaking out, my mind was already laughing.  
  
I waited patiently. I heard them coming in.  
  
They all pulled out their chairs.  
  
Then.  
  
FAAAAART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Have I become that figureable?  
  
I ran down the halls, screaming for my life, as a mad father raced after me.  
  
/End of flashback/  
  
I scrubbed the halls for two whole months after that. But it was worth it.  
  
I snickered. I finished the floors and have polished the tables as well. Time to go.  
  
"Hey brat, Lord Freeza wants to see you."  
  
Oh-oh.  
  
The guard, without question, grabbed my arm and pulled me to the throne room.  
  
It was nice knowing you, cruel world.  
  
  
  
What's going to happen to Veggie? Let me hear your thoughts. If you have any questions I'll gladly answer them. 


	11. Chapter 10

Hello people, it's me again, the crazy chicken! Thank you people who reviewed, I appreciate it so much! You guys really made my day after the horrors of school. So, I'm writing the next chapter for you guys, Princess Freeza, Una, nikki, Nasiya.  
  
Last time on Vegeta's Diary: Prince Veggie does his chores, has a funny flashback, and then a guard drags him out to Freeza's throne room. So Freeza can have his revenge. Dum dum dum.  
  
Vegeta's Diary  
  
Chapter 10  
The dark doors of the throne room were before me sooner then I had wished them to be.  
  
Well, here ends my career as a prince.  
  
The doors seemed to have smirked at me as I was pushed in.  
  
It was gloomy, but Freeza could be made out clearly, like lightning in a storm.  
  
"Zarbon, Dodria, if you could leave me and the prince alone." his voice trailed off into a dangerous whisper, the threat lingering at the end, unsaid.  
  
The two exited, obviously disappointed that they cannot see me die.  
  
The closing of the doors sounded like bells that rang every now and then on Vegetasei, when someone died.  
  
I felt my anger rise.  
  
The thought of father made me want to go and try to kill the bastard, even though I knew that would equal suicide.  
  
"Well, brat, I hope you are ready to visit your parents. Cause I do NOT forgive such a thing as humiliating me."  
  
He whirled around, starring at me with eyes that could make the mightiest of men cower, and whimper in fear.  
  
I did not move, nor did I even flinch.  
  
The thought of revenge gave me strength not to.  
  
Father.  
  
Freeza smirked. He turned around fully, crossing his arms.  
  
"Though there is a way."  
  
I just stared at him in silence.  
  
"If you beg me, like the dog you are, I might just forgive you."  
  
HOW DARE HE?!?!  
  
I WILL NOT BEG NOR WILL I LET HIM INSULT ME LIKE THAT!!!!  
  
I screamed out in rage, my blood boiling.  
  
I charged at him, trying to hit him with a left punch.  
  
He easily grabbed my tiny fist.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't you learn your lesson?"  
  
He threw me against the wall, and I landed face first in it.  
  
I slid down, but stood up just as quickly.  
  
Before I knew it, his knee was in my stomach, and the air inside was stuck.  
  
I tried to get a gulp of air.  
  
I saw Freeza smirk.  
  
He then withdrew his leg, but didn't end the beating. It went on like an endless circle, kick, punch, kick, punch.  
  
Each one hit harder than before.  
  
His leg came down on my back, smashing me into the ground before his feet.  
  
" Foolish little monkey, you can't beat me, not now, not ever. I am the master of all, and you shall respect me as that."  
  
"Freeza." I managed to spit it out with as much hate as a voice could bear.  
  
" Master Freeza to you, brat!" his harsh voice echoed in my ears, while his leg smashed me into the floor once again.  
  
I felt the cut in my back deepen.  
  
Suddenly, his tail was around my neck, like before.  
  
I felt it squeeze my neck.  
  
"Now, brat, what do we say? Who am I?"  
  
A low-class, blood-sucking bastard, who killed my people.  
  
I refused to say what he wanted to hear.  
  
"Who am I?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
No.  
  
I will not say it.  
  
His grip tightened.  
  
I felt the life slowly slipping out of me.  
  
I choked, trying to say, you bastard, but nothing came out.  
  
He dropped me on the floor, smirking.  
  
I instantly grabbed for my neck, rubbing the sore body part.  
  
He must have misunderstood my gapping and thought I said master Freeza.  
  
Fool.  
  
I glared at him and he just smirked back.  
  
We just looked at each other for what seemed like eternity.  
  
Then his smirk widened and he pulled his head up high.  
  
"Time to say goodbye, kid."  
  
With that, his foot rushed into my skull, making the world slip into what seemed like space without stars.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
I slowly came into focus and noticed that nothing was aching.  
  
How could this be?  
  
Was I back in our home?  
  
I opened my eyes and brightness made me squint.  
  
It wasn't so bright at 'home', so then, where was I?  
  
"Ah, you're awake, little one."  
  
A strange voice called out.  
  
A guy with a beak and red hair walked toward me. He was obviously a doctor, I could tell that from his white coat, unless Freeza has decided to use me as a lab kani. (They are like rabbits.)  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I think you know that. You got beaten by Master Freeza and so you were sent here."  
  
I decided to be careful and make sure that he was what I thought he was.  
  
"Are you a doctor?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. Good. I wasn't going to become a lab kani.  
  
The man chuckled.  
  
"You are healed fully, little one. And don't worry, you won't become a lab kani."  
  
I smiled a little.  
  
"I have a name you know. What is it with you adults? My name is not brat or kid or little one. It's Vegeta."  
  
"Well then Vegeta, it was nice meeting you. My name is Califan."  
  
I smirked a little.  
  
"Why did you do to get such a beating?"  
  
"Did you hear about the little accident of Freeza falling flat on his face?"  
  
"The one when the kid tripped him?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I sure did. You wouldn't believe how much these warriors can gossip. I wish I had been there."  
  
"I was the kid." I pulled myself out.  
  
Cheery laughter came from the man.  
  
"You are a brave little one aren't you?" He said, rubbing his four fingers into my hair.  
  
"Why did you wish you were there? Do you hate Freeza?"  
  
The older one looked around.  
  
He whispered back to me, crouching.  
  
"Yes, I do. That monster destroyed my planet. I'm a sole survivor."  
  
"Yours too?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Mine too." I looked down.  
  
"But I'm going to kill him for it." I continued. Califan looked surprised. " I will kill him and avenge my race."  
  
Califan first looked shocked, but then smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Oh to be young again."  
  
I frowned at him. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
"Foolish little one, don't you know? No one can defeat Freeza!"  
  
"But I can! I know I can! And I will!"  
  
He just shook his head as he walked out the door.  
  
I looked at the clock.  
  
OH MAN, IT'S GOING TO BE TEN IN FIVE MINUTES!!!  
  
NAPPA WILL KILL ME!!!  
  
I promised him I'm going to be home by ten!  
  
I don't want another bath! At least, not until the evening!  
  
I rushed out of the palace. I ran through the streets.  
  
I came to the market.  
  
Good. Halfway home.  
  
I rushed through the crowd.  
  
I didn't notice a can in my way. Unfortunately.  
  
I slipped on the can and after trying to balance on it I crashed into a stand.  
  
It was full of valuable bebon vases.  
  
The next thing I knew, some nice and very angry men were helping me run faster home.  
  
Nappa is SO going to kill me now.  
  
My legs ached.  
  
The beating replayed in my mind against my will.  
  
The men were getting closer.  
  
I looked back.  
  
They seemed to have blurred into a giant Freeza before my eyes. He was trying to beat me again, just out of fun.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well there you have it! I managed to get Vegeta in trouble again against my will. Let me hear your thoughts! 


	12. Chapter 11 Sorry it's so short

I wanted to say thank you to all the regular reviewers (you know who you are, a million hugs to you) and to the new reviewers. That would be Saiyan Safire and Anchor.  
  
Now as for you Anchor, all I have to say is;  
  
THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I GOT MY FIRST FLAME!!!  
  
YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HE/SHE SAID I WRITE LIKE A NINE YEAR OLD!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah! I write like a nine-year old, uhha, uhha! (Does happy dance)  
  
I GOT MY FIRST FLAME!!! MUHAHAHAHA-  
  
Vegeta's Diary  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Chicken: Hey, I'm not done yet!!! Now, as I was saying. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Okay, I'm going to stop now.  
  
Last time: Vegeta is beaten by Freeza, healed by a new friend, who walks in similar shoes as our hero (not size five, I don't mean it literally). He (Vegeta) was then chased home by the thought of an angry Nappa and some also angry men. Now, on to the chapter! //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
I willed myself to go faster. The vision of Freeza scared me to no end.  
  
I would never admit that to anyone, but inside I knew, that my fear of him was greater than my anger for him.  
  
I felt like I was a deer, hunted, chased through the forest endlessly.  
  
Suddenly, I bumped into something, and I sat back from the impact.  
  
I looked up.  
  
Why me? Why, oh why me?  
  
Zarbon smirked down at me.  
  
I heard the men stop.  
  
"Excuse us sir we have a little thing to settle with the brat."  
  
" I'll settle it for you."  
  
He leaned down, only a few centis (yeah, I think that's what you use) from my face.  
  
"With pleasure." He whispered.  
  
The footsteps of the men could be heard.  
  
Zarbon looked like the Onda himself.   
  
"Whoa, who the heck is this Onda?" Bra looked at the others confused.  
  
They shrugged in answer.  
  
"Don't you know anything about this, Mr. Expert?" Goten turned to Trunks.  
  
Trunks just shook his head.  
  
"Wait, it says something here about it." Gohan said as he read ahead.  
  
The others listened.   
  
Oh, you don't know about the (quote Palana) mythical world of our ancestor's beliefs and spiritual world. Rolls eyes  
  
Let, moi, explain then. Onda was the guardian of hell, where all those who led dishonorable life, go.  
  
He was a frightening monster, with three heads, and a whip that could beat the mightiest of saiyans. Of course, I can't quite explain it, but if you would have seen one of the pictures in my myth book, or heard one of Raddits' stories you would have scared you tailless.  
  
Back to the story.  
  
I was shacking like a leaf.  
  
My walls had crumbled.  
  
I was breaking down again.  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
Images filled my mind.  
  
My family zipped past me.  
  
Father's face lingered before me. His voice echoed.  
  
"I'm proud of you Vegeta. I love you my son."  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
No!  
  
I will not fall.  
  
I glared at Zarbon.  
  
He won't beat me.  
  
"Well, well, looks like the monkey prince got in trouble again."  
  
"Yeah, well he will be on his way, as well." I stated sarcastically as I got up and I emphasize this word, tried to go past him.  
  
He stepped in my way.  
  
I stepped to the right.  
  
He stepped to the right.  
  
I stepped to the left.  
  
He stepped to the left.  
  
I tried the right again.  
  
Left.  
  
Right.  
  
Left.  
  
Right.  
  
"WOULD YOU JUST LET ME GO?!?!?"  
  
"Ah-ah."  
  
I growled at him. I wanted to get 'home' as fast as possible.  
  
"Look."  
  
He grabbed me by the neck.  
  
"Sorry, kid, but no one messes with the boss, and get's away with it from him or me."  
  
His eyes flashed daggers at me.  
  
"What, are you in love with him or something?"  
  
He growled at me.  
  
Oops. I just said my death sentence.  
  
  
  
There you have it! Phew! I'm done! I'm sorry people, but, but I have to announce this. Since it's going to be the end of the year the big, high mark tests are coming up. That means I won't be able to update everyday. But I promise I will update every second or third day at least! Let my nickname not be Andi Killer Very Funny Purple American Fried Chicken if I don't even try to keep my word! 


	13. Chapter 12

A girl sat in front of a laptop, in a small country. She was worried. She couldn't update because she had the book with 515 pages total to read in one weekend. She hoped that the readers would not be mad at her. Her stupid brother kept pushing her of the computer as well. Her brain was fried. She just hoped that what was in her mind came out just as good on paper.  
  
Vegeta's Diary  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Zarbon squeezed even tighter as he saw me flinch.  
  
Maybe the whole love thing was a little too far.  
  
I saw a crowd gather around through my dim sight.  
  
I struggled to breathe.  
  
He smirked.  
  
On my left, from the house, two soldiers came out and laughed.  
  
"Yeah! Kill the brat, man!"  
  
The other just laughed.  
  
I gave them the best death-glare I could manage in my position. I looked back at the smirking Zarbon, who was enjoying his little fun.  
  
"Well, brat, it looks like the end of the road for you."  
  
His fingers started to reunite on my throat.  
  
I felt like I was underwater, unable to breathe.  
  
But I refused to die like a coward, letting him know it hurt.  
  
I looked at him straight in the eye; with the coldest look I could manage.  
  
The shadow we call life, the one that blankets us, was slowly being blown away by the wind from me.  
  
Zarbon's scouter flashed. He quickly read the message.  
  
His smirk turned into a frown. That was a good sign.  
  
"Looks like you won't be joining your people today, brat. I got a mission to go to."  
  
A huge rock fell of my heart.  
  
I thought he was going to drop me unceremoniously on the pavement.  
  
But no. He would get every inch of pleasure he could get.  
  
He threw me into the mud on the yard of the house.  
  
I was covered with it from head to toe.  
  
He laughed at me. The crowed did as well.  
  
I was humiliated in front of them all.  
  
My pride.  
  
The only thing I had left was broken.  
  
I wanted to run away and cry. Run away from them all, all the laughing faces, all the pain the torment.  
  
Run away and cry.  
  
No.  
  
I won't do that.  
  
Not in front of them.  
  
Zarbon flew away.  
  
"Kill you soon kid."  
  
The crowd remained laughing. A boy of about twice my age was horribly loud in humiliating me.  
  
"Did you see the weakling? Hahaha! He is such a"  
  
His words were cut short by my iron hands around his neck.  
  
Even though I was smaller I could fly, and my ability to copy moves after seeing them only once, gave a deadly combination for the boy.  
  
Zarbon's chokehold was now on his neck. My anger boiled.  
  
"You dare to call me a weakling? I could snap your neck in two if I wanted! Coward!"  
  
I practically growled the last word.  
  
Fear was written clearly all over his face. The laughter stopped.  
  
I stared hard into his eyes, knowing how unnerving that could be.  
  
A big, wet spot formed on his pants.  
  
Smirking I threw him away, not really caring where he landed.  
  
I looked at the others.  
  
"Anybody else care to say how pathetic I am?"  
  
They stood frozen.  
  
"Good."  
  
I flew away as fast as I could, not being able to hold back the tears much longer.  
  
I flew home.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry it took so long, but I had no time. Please forgive me? Gives puppy eyes. 


	14. Chapter 13 Lucky or unlucky, that is the...

Vegeta's Diary  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The page ended.  
  
The five demi-saiyans looked at each other.  
  
"Poor Vegeta." Goten whispered.  
  
It was perfectly loud in the quiet attic. Not even the wind dared to blow.  
  
"How." the question got stuck in Bra's throat. "Daddy."  
  
They understood now. Why he was the way he was.  
  
"But, Nappa and Raddits, they." Gohan was filled with memories of the two saiyans.  
  
He sometimes wondered before how could they be so emotionless towards others.  
  
Grief filled the room. All of them felt like rushing downstairs and comforting the saiyan prince.  
  
But the pain was old to him, buried under his pride.  
  
"Maybe we should go down and tell him how sorry we are." Goten proposed.  
  
"No, he would know than that we read his 'diary' and probably kill us. Or make our lives living hell." Trunks said with a faint smile.  
  
"Yeah, besides, there is still more. We have to know the rest, even if it's horrible." Pan voiced her opinion.  
  
They all nodded. They will find out the rest and figure out the prince.  
  
They promised that to themselves without saying it.  
  
  
  
I landed nearby our house, just a few corners away. Mud was dripping off me with every step.  
  
My tears have washed the mud from my cheeks.  
  
I turned around the corner. The fence was a cement wall, so the two didn't see me.  
  
But I heard them. They were talking in saiyan.  
  
/:/ "Do you think the boy's alright?"/:/ Nappa had a lovely country accent.  
  
He was always proud of that.  
  
/:/ "Don't worry, I'm sure he is alright. The chores must have taken a little longer, that's all."/:/ There was a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
At least there were two people that cared.  
  
I decided not to worry them much longer. I stepped in the gate.  
  
Nappa was planting seeds in the front. He turned towards Raddits who was plucking weeds in the back.  
  
"Nappa, Raddits?" I whispered. I felt bad for worrying them.  
  
Nappa turned around. He smiled when he saw me.  
  
"You're alright! You worried me sick you child!" He was hugging me the next moment. "I'm so glad you are alive!"  
  
"Well, he isn't going to be much longer if you keep on squeezing him like that!" Raddits said as he walked over.  
  
He knelt down next to me. He ran his hand through my wild (and muddy) hair.  
  
"Where were you kid? You worried Ms. Nanny here to hell!"  
  
"I AM NOT A NANNY!!!" Nappa shouted at the younger saiyan.  
  
"Well you sure act like one!"  
  
"No I don't! I'm only his bodyguard and I was worried that the poor little prince would get hurt."  
  
My sweat dropped.  
  
Raddits gave Nappa an 'are-you-alright?' look.  
  
We heard footsteps around the corner.  
  
Dodria stepped in the gate.  
  
The two older saiyans stood up. Nappa pushed me behind his legs protectively. His hand stayed on my shoulder.  
  
Raddits stepped forward.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I came with a message from Lord Freeza."  
  
"That message would be?" Raddits spoke again. He seemed to have taken the male lead in our little 'family'.  
  
"You got your missions. You are to be in the bay after tomorrow at ten." He looked at me. "Did you enjoy your beating kid?"  
  
I growled at him.  
  
"The brat got what he deserved." Nappa's voice was cold.  
  
What? I stared up at him.  
  
He looked at Dodria, unmoving.  
  
The pink alien looked a little nervous.  
  
"Yes, well, I got to go." He flew away.  
  
I stepped back from Nappa.  
  
"What do you mean brat? I thought you cared!" I backed away.  
  
This didn't make sense.  
  
"Vegeta, please, let me explain." He stepped towards me.  
  
"No!" I was backing up even more. New tears left my eyes.  
  
I thought they cared.  
  
"Vegeta, please!" He held my arms, which were on my sides, tightly.  
  
"Please let me explain. It's complicated."  
  
He waited.  
  
I didn't move.  
  
"If Freeza sees that we care about each other he will separate us, that's for sure. His trying to make our lives living hells. That is why we have to show no emotion in front of him or his men. Just like the rest of the saiyan race did. You know that."  
  
I looked at the ground. Yes. It was that way. When on missions, or in front of other races, we acted like a brutal, bloodthirsty race who didn't care. But when alone, we were a race just like any other, we felt, loved, smiled...  
  
We hid ourselves behind a mask for our own protection.  
  
It was our way.  
  
"I understand." I looked at Nappa. A faint smile graced my lips.  
  
"Come on then." He grabbed me. I sat in the crock of his upper and lower arm and grinned at him. "This prince is in need of a bath."  
  
"Aaaaaaaah, Nappa!!!!!" I groaned.  
  
  
  
Me happy!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 14

Helllooooooo, people! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter, it made me feel really good. Also, thanks to all those who reviewed Polly (another fic of mine)! Well, I won't bore you lovely people further. Tata!  
  
Vegeta's Diary  
  
Chapter 14  
  
I rolled my head over. My eyes searched for the digital clock.  
  
1:00  
  
Great. That stupid bird had to wake me up at one in the morning.  
  
I'll be eating facan for breakfast. (Note for Journal: Facan is like a rooster here on this planet, except it's larger.)  
  
I sat up in my, well, what is supposed to be, bed. It was actually two blankets, one on top of me, and one under.  
  
Freeza wouldn't let us have mattresses.  
  
Nappa was right. He WAS trying to make our lives living hell.  
  
So far he was succeeding, especially if the facan worked for him.  
  
My tail hurt.  
  
I staggered to the bathroom.  
  
Or at least tried.  
  
I fell over my backpack.  
  
Slowly getting up, I resumed my sleepwalk.  
  
I thought that I couldn't miss the door. I let my eyes close for a moment.  
  
Bang!  
  
"Oouuuuuch!!!!"  
  
I grabbed for my nose.  
  
Wow. Could anything else go wrong today?  
  
I glared at the wall I have walked into and carefully, this time fully awake, made my way to the shower.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Whoah-whoah-WHOAH!!!! Something crashes in the hallway"  
  
"Vegeta, is that you?" Raddits' voice coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately."  
  
Is it the thirteenth today or something?  
  
I took the bucket off my head and put it back in the closet with the mop.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. I didn't hurt myself. Well, not yet."  
  
He laughed. I saw he was sitting at the table in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning." He greeted me cheerfully. "How come you're up so early, my prince?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep because of the stupid facan. What about you?"  
  
"I always get up this early. Breakfast?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Sitting down at the table or, more accurately, plopping down, I began to make my breakfast. Raddits has already gotten out the contents of the fridge, so I was free to choose.  
  
I got myself a piece of kenyer. It looks kind of like the so-called bread here, but one piece can fill an entire saiyan appetite. Nappa and Kakaratto size.  
  
I started to put some facan fat on it. He-he. Time for revenge.  
  
I bit into it. Mmmm...  
  
Facan fat. What wouldn't I give to have another slice of that delicious, heavenly...starts drooling at the thought of it  
  
Mmmm...so creamy and...tasty....drools even more  
  
Mmmm...suddenly realizes what he is doing Huh? Vegeta! Pull yourself together man! slaps himself It's only food! shakes head  
  
You are a warrior!!! A saiyan warrior who...who...who...who loves to eat facan fat kenyer!!!  
  
WHAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm going to go insane if I don't get any!!! NO!!! Pull yourself together! The world is not going to end if you don't eat any!  
  
It's only....only....shakes head again let's get back to the story before I do go insane.  
  
So I was eating breakfast. Yumm....  
  
"Why do you get up so early all the time?" I was curios about Raddits, since I already knew pretty much everything about Nappa, having knowing him my whole short life.  
  
"I took early classes back in my last collage, and I find it better to get up early than late."  
  
"Last collage?"  
  
"I had twelve collages already. I was going to take my thirteenth when-" he looked away.  
  
"When it happened."  
  
"Yeah. Sniff."  
  
"You're parents were really nice. Your mom was always worried about me, and your dad, well, he was..."  
  
"The goofiest man you could find on the planet." Raddits said with a smile.  
  
"Agreed." I reached for my cup.  
  
My arm pushed the bottle of jam.  
  
It lost balance in its topsy-turvy spin.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
The whole thing landed on my shirt.  
  
"Oh, great!!!" I looked at the older saiyan. "Just my luck, ne?"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get it cleaned up." He started to wipe my shirt off. "You're not having one of your lucky days, I guess?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
From that day on, I found a truly wonderful friend in Raddits. Of course, many times he was parentish as well, but that was all right. As for my unlucky day, I noticed after the years that on the same day I would have this 'clumsy fit' for the whole day. I'm serious! It's weird. I just hope it's not going to happen here. "Hey, that must be the day dad stays in bed!" Trunks cried out with a laugh.  
  
"He does that?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Yeah!" Bra laughed with her brother, a life-long mystery now ended.  
  
Pan giggled.  
  
"Maybe this won't be so gloomy at all!" Goten said as the demi-saiyans started to laugh while reading more of poor little Vegeta's unlucky day. 


	16. Chapter 15 Unluckiness continues

Thank you to all those who reviewed! And yeah, I imagine Bardock (when he was a scientist) as a very goofy guy.  
  
Vegeta's Diary  
  
Chapter 15  
  
I stumbled out to the garden. What a day!  
  
So far I broke three dishes, a cupboard, thirteen eggs, five chairs, two boards of the fence, four scouters, one bathtub, had a million bruises and cuts, changed five times already, and was happy to be alive.  
  
And you know what is the worst thing?  
  
It was only eight in the morning.  
  
I tripped on a root sticking out on my way to the tree.  
  
Not even bothering, I stood up and continued.  
  
I climbed warily up to a branch.  
  
Sigh! Why was I so unlucky?  
  
Something was buzzing on top of me.  
  
I looked up.  
  
My eyes bulged.  
  
A MEHHIVE!!!! (They are like bees, only worse.)  
  
Not only that, but the branch that was holding it was cracking.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
(Warning: unpleasant memories may come up when I reread.)  
  
The hive came down on my head.  
  
I tried to pull it off, but it just stuck even more.  
  
The mehs were stinging with full throttle.  
  
I tried even more desperately.  
  
Something else was cracking.  
  
The branch under me broke.  
  
I landed on the hard ground, now using my feet as well, in case that would help.  
  
Rolling around on the ground, with a hive on my head, trying to help it off with my hands and feet, I imagine myself to be pretty hilarious.  
  
It finally came.  
  
Off, that is.  
  
But the mehs didn't think of stopping just because of that.  
  
I ran through the forest, every inch of me on the case of loosing the horrible mehs.  
  
I saw a swamp ahead.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I jumped into the mud, knowing that will lose the annoying little things.  
  
After a few moments I burst out of my prison.  
  
Mud dripped of me as I climbed out.  
  
Yuck!!!!  
  
Not that I was a sissy or anything, but hanging around in the mud wasn't exactly my favorite thing to do.  
  
But only if that didn't include spraying and splashing it on others.  
  
Then, it was the best thing in the world for me.  
  
I walked through the forest.  
  
I hated to admit it, but I was lost.  
  
Great!!! Just what I needed!!!  
  
Splat!!!  
  
I looked at my shoulder.  
  
Wonderful!!!  
  
Not am I only covered in mud from head to toe, a bird has chosen me as the ideal toilet.  
  
Woohoo.  
  
I walked on.  
  
What could be next?  
  
I'll be swallowed?  
  
Chewed by a huge animal?  
  
Beaten to death again?  
  
Heck, weird idea, but very possible in my current situation, I will be used as a mop?  
  
As I was fantasizing about the things that could happen, I came across a lake.  
  
Well, maybe there is hope yet for this day.  
  
I quickly took of my clothes and jumped in.  
  
Good. Nothing in the water, and nothing wrong with it either.  
  
Phew!  
  
I sank in, letting myself relax.  
  
There was a tapping of feet behind me.  
  
I whirled around.  
  
A kutya. (Something similar to a canine.)  
  
No! My clothes!  
  
It ran away with the things mentioned above in it's mouth.  
  
I quickly took off, naked.  
  
It ran out of the woods, and to a side of a man.  
  
I looked up.  
  
Ah, man!!!  
  



	17. Chapter 16 Sweetie

Thanke for reviewies, fannies!!! Me happy!!! (I'm feeling idiotic at the moment.) Sorry that I didn't update sooner, I was busy and I didn't have any good ideas yet yesterday, so I put up the first chapter of The Tale of Mr. Noodles instead.  
  
Vegeta's Diary  
  
Chapter 16 (wow)  
  
"Well, well, look what the dog dragged in."  
  
Note: He actually said kutya but I'm going to write dog because it sounds weird if I write the real name.  
  
Zarbon smirked down at me.  
  
How the heck did he get back so fast?  
  
"Your dog took my clothes! Give them back this instant!"  
  
"Your clothes?"  
  
He looked down at the canine. The 'clothes' dripped of mud.  
  
"Figures."  
  
He turned to take them out of the dog's mouth, wrestling with it a little.  
  
"Come on Pink, give it back!"  
  
Pink?  
  
His dog's name was Pink?  
  
Pink!!!!!  
  
I barely kept myself from having a fit of laughter.  
  
"Zarbon, dear, who is your little friend?"  
  
A woman of Zarbon's kind came out of the house in the back I didn't notice before.  
  
He finally got the 'clothes' out of Pink's mouth.  
  
The older woman stepped to his side.  
  
I instantly covered my, cough, umm, boyhood.  
  
My faces must have been redder than the ripest of, what do you call it? Oh, yes, tomatoes.  
  
I have never been naked in front of the opposite gender with the exception of my mother and sisters.  
  
I wanted to run away before she screamed.  
  
"This is the monkey prince."  
  
"I 'M NOT A MONKEY!!!"  
  
"Zarbon, don't make fun of the poor little thing!!!"  
  
Poor little thing?  
  
That's new.  
  
"What's your name sweetie?" She bent down so she could be on eye level with me.  
  
I felt like falling over.  
  
I was on the famous Planet Cold full of the most bloodthirsty killers, home of Freeza himself, and here I was standing, naked, mind you, and a woman, who lived with a guy who tried to kill me, two times, was asking me my name and calling me 'sweetie'.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Defiantly like falling over.  
  
"Ve-Ve-Vegeta." I thought that she might turn into a dragon or something any moment.  
  
"Come on than, Vegeta, I'll wash your clothes. Pink doesn't mean to hurt or damage anybody or anything. Come on, there is a batch of freshly backed cookies inside. I just took them out of the oven."  
  
She dragged me inside, with Zarbon following, frowning.  
  
Pushing me into a chair in the kitchen, she turned to Zarbon.  
  
"You dare to hurt the cute little boy, and you will get no supper tonight! Understood?"  
  
He just plopped down opposite of me and grumbled something.  
  
"Is that understood?"  
  
He said something with the word, yes audible in it.  
  
"Am I understood Zarbon?" She stood akimbo, glaring at him.  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
I almost fell of the chair.  
  
He lived with his mom!?!?  
  
Now I was confused. My little seven-year-old brain was abandoning me.  
  
"Good." She smiled to herself. "You boys have fun."  
  
She walked out and I saw her go down to the basement.  
  
"Yes, we'll have fun." Zarbon smirked evilly.  
  
He slowly stood up, the corners of his mouth reaching his earlobes more and more every second.  
  
"I guess I could go without supper for a day. Yes. Everything has its price, and supper isn't that much."  
  
Uh-oh. 


	18. Chapter 17 Guess not

I would like to thank all the old and new reviewers for, well, umm, reviewing. ^^' I really appreciate it. Makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside. Thanks!  
  
Vegeta's Diary  
  
Chapter 17 (again, wow)  
  
He stood up fully now.  
  
Zarbon started coming towards my chair.  
  
I fell off it.  
  
He slowly cornered me.  
  
Nice going Vegeta, now you can't even run for it.  
  
The only way now to save your hide is to stall him with questions.  
  
"How the heck did you get back so fast from your mission?"  
  
"It was a planet quite near so it took less then a day. Happy to see me again, aren't you?"  
  
"I would rather burn in hell then to see your ugly face again by will."  
  
Zarbon growled.  
  
"Then you shall." A ki ball appeared in his hand.  
  
I felt like smashing my head into a wall. You idiot!!!  
  
"Zarbon, honey, what's going on here?"  
  
'Honey' quickly turned around and hid his hand behind his back.  
  
"Nothing mother. Me and the, umm, cute little boy are having fun."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Uh, see, we are playing, that's all. Right kid?"  
  
He bent down, patting my head. His mouth was next to my ear so he could tell me through quenched teeth:  
  
"You dare to tell her anything, and you will die twice as painfully as I planned. She won't be around you all the time you know."  
  
I gulped.  
  
Geez, I was seven! What do you expect of me? To die because I spit him in to his mom?  
  
"Yeah, we are just playing, that's all."  
  
"Smart kid." He whispered into my ear.  
  
"Well, I'm glad. I got you're clothes all nice and clean." She put them down on the table.  
  
I rushed over to them and started putting them on as fast as I could.  
  
I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.  
  
Shirt.  
  
Underwear. Hey, even a prince needs to wear these!  
  
Pants.  
  
She happily walked out.  
  
Gloves.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get back to our little 'game'."  
  
I froze.  
  
Once again; oh-uh.  
  
I quickly pulled on my right boot, but didn't have time to put on the other, because Pink tried to take my head to it's master.  
  
I grabbed the other shoe and hightailed out the door with Pink on my tail. (Almost.)  
  
Turning the corner I looked back and saw the most bloodthirsty dog in my life.  
  
Like master like dog.  
  
I suddenly stepped into something.  
  
"Ouch!!!!"  
  
Stopping for a moment to examine my injured foot (which was full of glass, may I add), I decided it was better and smarter to fly, because unless this Pink was a super dog or something it could not possibly follow me through the sky.  
  
I headed to downtown, cause I figured our house would be that way.  
  
Note: This was quite a stupid thing to do, because  
  
a)It was rush hour  
  
b) I did not now what any of the signs meant  
  
c) Our house was not that way at all  
  
Little problems, ne?  
  
Plus, I did not think that the darn dog would be able to trace my scent.  
  
I kept both my eyes on it, so no wonder I bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey, watch it!"  
  
Suddenly everyone was moving in a specific direction and I was stuck in a flood of people.  
  
Then in an instant, they stopped.  
  
I wiped my brow.  
  
Ding-Dong-Ding!  
  
Huh?  
  
I looked to the side where the funny sound was coming from.  
  
Why, oh why me?  
  
A whole mob started to fly my way.  
  
I was in a middle of a cross!  
  
"WAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
I flew away just in time, I would have been a palacsinta if I stayed there.  
  
Oh, you don't know what a palacsinta is, dear journal?  
  
It like the so-called pancakes here, only they are flat, and are filled with anything you want. You don't know how delicious they are. Yamm!  
  
And trust me, they are pretty flat.  
  
When my heart finally slowed down, and so did my speed, I noticed I had lost Pink.  
  
Phew!  
  
And I don't know how, but I managed to be hovering just above our yard.  
  
I smiled and closed my eyes while descending.  
  
A very useful lesson: NEVER close your eyes while descending.  
  
Splotch!!!!  
  
Huh?  
  
"Aaaaw, man!!!!! This can't be true!"  
  
I managed to land myself in a puddle of mud, up to my chest.  
  
" Vegeta, is that you?" Nappa came out the door. "Oh, you child, can't you spend a day without getting into trouble?"  
  
He picked me up and out of the mud, letting me drip a little, like some wet dish or something.  
  
"Guess not." All I got to say is: ^^ 


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks for your support people. I'm still feeling warm and fuzzy from the reviews of chapter 17. Or is it the hot chocolate I just drank? I think it's both.  
  
Vegeta's Diary  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The demi-saiyans rolled around the floor from laughter. The whole Pink and unlucky day got them right in the spot.  
  
It seemed like they would all burst from it right there and then.  
  
An eternity passed before they stopped. Everyone was wiping tears and chuckling.  
  
"Man, I have never ^ laughter^ laughed so hard!" Pan said through her tears of joy.  
  
"Yeah, that was hilarious!" Agreed her best friend.  
  
"Let's read on then!" Trunks burst out.  
  
"Come on," Goten elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Read!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to push!"  
  
Gohan turned the page.  
  
"Wow."  
  
The page was filled with a beautiful picture, drawn by no other than Vegeta. The name in the corner proved that.  
  
Two musketeer-like figures were dueling on it, both in blue uniforms. One's yellow hair was flying, while the other was completely covered by shadows under his wide brimmed hat.  
  
But what surprised the young ones most was what was written under the picture in cursive.  
  
It read:  
  
Nappa's Love 


End file.
